


Heart of Glass

by earthkidsareweird



Series: Wonder Woman With Stranger Things Kids [3]
Category: Carrie - Stephen King, Doctor Sleep - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Shining - Stephen King, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Eleven | Jane Hopper, BAMF Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper Needs A Hug, F/F, Hurt Will Byers, Maxwell Lord Being an Asshole, Parental Diana (Wonder Woman), Will Byers Has Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthkidsareweird/pseuds/earthkidsareweird
Summary: Eleven is gone.She left everybody she knows in hopes of learning how to better control her abilities. Diana Prince doesn't seem to be the answer, but Maxwell Lord does. According to him, they're siblings. After all, he's 001 and she's 011. There's no telling what they can accomplish together.Except Diana Prince can't find any reason to trust this man. She hopes that between herself, Will Byers, and Maxine Evans they can persuade El to return. It'll be a challenge. Ever since El got it in her head that she might be dangerous, she has every right to seek out different paths of understanding. But still.Though none of them can catch a break because in Hawkins they ran into extreme danger, and it's found them again. Strange creatures are interested in Will Byers. According to a strange boy named Danny Torrance, they eat children and the children they want to eat are both WillandDanny. This predicament makes it a whole lot harder to get to El.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: Wonder Woman With Stranger Things Kids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733035
Kudos: 1





	1. One (Mike)

# One

**Mike**

There’s nothing pleasant about friendship this early in the morning. At first, Mike’s sure it’s a dream, but it’s sure not a dream because he wakes up hearing somebody call his name. He blinks a few times attempting to better register the world as somebody keeps on whisper-shouting, _Mike! Mike! Mike!_ And it’s not his mother.

Nope. Mike realizes it’s his. . .walkie talkie, which in itself almost seems like a faint memory. It’s on the floor underneath some dirty clothes. But he manages to get out of bed despite some returning pain to fish the walkie talkie out from underneath some shirts.

“Mike?!”

“Um, hi?” he grumbles into it kind of giving the clock a dirty look. It’s five o’clock in the morning. It should be against the law to wake up this early. There’s silence on the other end. “Lucas?”

“Yeah, it’s important. I’ll be over soon.”

“Can’t this wait. . .” again Mike glares at the clock. “Six or seven hours?”

“No, you gotta see this.”

Lucas is gone from the other end leaving Mike there. It’s humid. It’s early. He’s in pain and he is miserable. Yet he does his best to change into some actual clothes before sneaking out. The whole time he is careful to not touch any part of the house that grumbles. Once outside, there isn’t anybody on the street. It’s too early for any of this. People of all ages agreed.

But Mike sits on the front step of his house waiting to see what’s up. It’s about twenty minutes or what he imagines to be twenty minutes. Maybe it’s longer or maybe it’s shorter. The morning both moves so fast and so slow as he sits there sighing and waiting. Bicycle spokes break the morning’s silence as Lucas _and_ Dustin show up. 

Dustin? They see each other on the regular but it still feels odd to see the two of them showing up there. Something about it screams old times, which were debatable at best for if they were good or bad. (They were good, he just didn’t want to admit it.)

“This better be good!” Mike calls out to them as they park their bikes. “I’m dying and you make me wake up?”

“Oh shut up, you’re not dying.” Lucas rolls his eyes as he walks over to Mike.

“I am.”

“Not anymore,” retorts Lucas. 

Dustin chuckles even though neither of them laugh. Dustin stops looking at them only for Mike and Lucas to end up laughing, too. 

Lucas ends up adding, “Besides the fact that we are all always dying.”

“Thanks for the update.” Mike stays seated looking up at Lucas and Dustin. The whole time Dustin is struggling to pull out something from his backpack. “So. . .why are you here?”

“This!” Dustin continues to struggle with his bag. He drags out a newspaper and drops it on the ground. Maybe he meant it to land in Mike’s lap but fails. Doesn’t matter. Mike stares at the front page on the ground. “Robin found it.”

The Weekly World News stares back at Mike. It’s all a load of bullshit. But they’ve also seen a lot of actual real weird bullshit. There’s a large picture of a man that Mike doesn’t even recognize. Then in a circle a smaller picture of somebody he certainly recognizes, El. It’s a photograph of the man and El together with the words above it: **Long lost sister?** Mike picks it up, hangs onto it as if it’s burning his hands. Apparently, a man named Maxwell Lord introduced his long-lost sister, Eleanor Lord.

Mike looks up from the paper at his friends. So there is. . .there is a lot to be said about whatever this business is, and even with all of that on his mind at the same time, he blurts, “I don’t get it! That’s not even her real name!” 

It’s Jane Ives. 

Born to an experiment, taken from a mother, named Jane Ives at birth and not whatever this nonsense was. But Weekly World News isn’t something to be trusted but then again. . .El’s talked about other siblings before. She was one of eleven.


	2. Two (Diana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is trying to figure out what to do in the aftermath of El leaving them, but also confronting the oddity that is Daniel Torrance.

# Two

**Diana**

Sometimes Diana finds the ghosts of her past wrapped up in hot chocolate steam. She never thought of herself as a hot chocolate person though until after the fifth time she tried it. Hopefully, the children love chocolate as well. She carried one for Max, one for Will, but also one for Steve, and the one for her she started to sip from expecting few to be up in the world. Yet as she drank, burning liquid chocolate steam twirls in front of her eyes. Through the steam, she spots the burning hair of Maxine, her unexpected warrior child.

Maxine’s feet are pounding the pavement as she does short sprints in front of the building. For some reason, the past reaches out whispering to Diana some old reminder. _I’ve seen this contest humble even the most seasoned warriors, Diana. Just do your best._ The second Maxine hits the end of the block, she whips around to come running back. The girl’s hair is soaked in sweat and a mess crisscrossing her face. She’ll need better clothes for practice and a hair tie. 

Somehow Diana feels running in her own feet even as she stands still holding onto all the drinks. Maxine stops at the sight of her. There’s an anger in the girl. An anger she has every right to, but also, anger can be dangerous if left uncontrolled. It’s like any weapon though. Meant to be respected, and at times when necessary, can be properly wielded.

“ _What_?” Maxine snaps.

“I have brought morning treats,” Diana replies.

“Why?”

Diana shrugs making sure all the drinks stay balanced. “Times are sad with. . .” 

With what? She lost Eleanor. Well, she lost _and_ found Eleanor. But Maxine lost Eleanor, too, which is more important. More upsetting. Eleanor walked right out of their lives. Chances are, she had every right to do so. It’s not like Diana or the other two children could control her decisions either. Maybe she did what she had to do. No, wrong. Eleanor did what she thought she had to do. She hurt her friend and felt too dangerous.

Maxine shuffles over to Diana looking at all the drinks and mutters a thank you. There’s little politeness in it, but they’ll work on how to speak to elders. Either way, Diana let’s her take her drink and Maxine stands there blowing on the hot liquid. Lots of steam unfurls.

“The others are still asleep,” Maxine comments.

“It is early.”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Do you often have trouble sleeping?”

Maxine attempts to avoid answering the question by taking a few sips of hot chocolate. She sticks her tongue out somewhat hissing, probably because it’s still too hot. Since Diana has yet to speak, the silence provokes an answer from Maxine. It’s short and to the point. “Yes.”

“Same,” Diana attempts a smile. “But now let’s go upstairs.” She signals to Maxine’s clothes and shoes. “Later we’ll find you something better to wear.”

“What’s wrong with this?”

Already, Diana leads the way inside. “Oh, nothing at all, Maxine. . .”

She’s interrupted because Maxine again informs her, “You can call me Max.”

Diana starts from the top. “Nothing at all, _but_ still we will get you something better.”

Inside, they end up finding William is awake. He’s sitting in the lobby on a couch across from the two friends he discovered. There is Daniel and Wendy Torrance. Diana stalls near the doorway causing Maxine to bump into her. Some hot chocolate spills over her hand, it doesn’t really burn. She forgot about them and didn’t bring enough treats for everybody. William waves to the two and Maxine ends up taking the lead. She walks around Diana to the couch joining the three. Only Steve appears to still be asleep so what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

Diana walks over handing one hot chocolate to William before looking at Wendy. “I brought one for you because I was not sure if the young one is allowed to have. . .this.”

Wendy smiles and takes the hot chocolate. “Thank you.”

“I want some,” mutters Danny.

And Wendy ends up handing it to him. “I’m more of a coffee person.”

“Yes, coffee! I will provide coffee for you later.”

“Oh, it’s-it’s fine, it’s really fine.” Wendy shakes her head and avoids looking at her. “Thank you.”

Diana sets her drink down on a table before pulling a seat over to join their small, odd group. She leaves her drink alone as she scans the faces before her. They needed to get to Eleanor. Talk to her. Get her to come back. To let her know she’s ok, she’s powerful, and there’s nothing wrong with her. Chances are Maxwell Lord won’t offer her any of the right answers.

“We’re in danger,” Daniel spoke up as if he read her mind. Diana looks right at him unable to remember if he can. There is a chance he can though, and Danny's little smile suggests so.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been SO busy and feeling weird about this little series, but with Wonder Woman 1984 about to be released, I'm feeling inspired. So I'm pulling together scenes to post and turn those outlines into a narrative. But I'm scared cause I wrote so much of this while waiting for the dang movie and now it's here and will probably change a lot of ideas (probably for the best or I hope for the best?).


End file.
